


Shower hug

by Wiggles91



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:28:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24767761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiggles91/pseuds/Wiggles91
Summary: This happened to me last week
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Loki/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Shower hug

I (reader) was having a shower and having a crap week feeling reeling down in the dumps with storms coming and not getting along with my family. As I got undressed and turned the hot shower, I kept on thinking “I just wish this week would be over.” As I stepped into the shower, and placed my arms around my shower to hug myself, I felt a presence of invisible arms wrapping around me.

I turned to see who was and there was no one there and the arms appeared again and it was Tom Hiddleston cuddling me saying “It’s ok Rachel, I can see that you are like Loki. Frustrated with your family and feeling helpless right now. But don’t worry I am here for you.” And he hugged me and I let him do that to me.


End file.
